


Beachside

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick go to the beach.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Beachside

Patrick was lying on his back basking in the sun, his baseball hat covering his eyes, when he was woken up by tiny drops of water being splashed all over him. "You're getting me all wet," he complained, removing his hat as he sat up. Immediately his breath caught in his throat. Pete was standing in front of him, naked. Pete was standing outside on a beqch in front of him stark naked. 

Patrick suddenly couldn't remember how to use his tongue.

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. "Are you getting heat stroke? Your face is awfully red."

"Fine," Patrick muttered, forcing himself to look away. "Shouldn't you put something on?"

"I was about to suggest the same thing to you." Pete sat down on the blanket next to him. "You're going to turn into a lobster if you lie out her much longer."

Patrick tossed him the bottle of suntan lotion lying nearby. "Then put some of that one me if you're so concerned,' he said, smiling a little. 

"You just want my hands on you." Pete poured some onto his hands and began to rub. "I see what you're trying to do."

"And you're surprised why?" Patrick asked, raising an eyebrow. "I love your hands on me."

"And I love you, so it sounds like we're on the same page," Pete said as he rubbed lotion onto Patrick's back. "A good thing, considering we just got married and everything."

"A very good thing," Patrick agreed as he arched into his new husband's touch. He looked over his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared a kiss.

Pete rubbed more lotion into Patrick's arms. "I made reservations at the seafood place we saw this morning for later," he said as he poured more lotion into his hands. "And a snorkeling trip for tomorrow."

Patrick smiled. "Hopefully it doesn't rain."

"It's out honeymoon. It wouldn't dare." Pete bent down enough to do Patrick's legs. Sitting up, he planted a kiss on the singer's bare chest right below his throat. "Beautiful."

Patrick blushed. "I'm not," he denied. "You shouldn't say I am."

"I'll say it as many times as I have to in order for you to believe it," Pete said as he slathered lotion onto Patrick's chest. When he was done, he capped the bottle and tossed it aside. "There. All done."

"I think you missed some place." Patrick eyed his groin. "Even though it is covered."

"I have other plans for that," Pete said, grinning impishly. "Lie down."

Patrick stared at him. "Out here in the open? Where anyone can walk by and see?"

"There's no one around for miles. We're on a private beach." Pete looked Patrick over and licked his lips. "Besides...do you really want to say no?"

Patrick thought about it for all of a second and a half. "Hell, no." He laid back down. "Go ahead. Do with me what you will."

"Gladly." Pete began to kiss him again.

Before Patrick knew what was happening, his swim shorts had been stripped off and Pete was in between his legs. "Yes," he said, putting his hands on the bassist's waist. "Yes...do it. Right here. Where anyone can see.' his eyes were bright. "Fuck me."

"Love you," Pete corrected, kissing him yet again. "Love you so much, angel baby." Both men groaned as he slid his cock in until he was buried to the hilt. "God...Patrick."

Patrick closed is eyes. "God, Pete...you feel so good," he murmured, clutching him close. "So hard inside me...so perfect."

"And you're hot and tight...made for me," Pete crooned as he moved. "Come on, baby. Sing for me. Let everyone on this whole beach hear you."

"Fuck...yes, Pete," Patrick groaned as he moved his hips in time with his husband's/ "You feel...so fucking good...I can't..."

"Patrick!" Pete cried out, managing one last thrust before coming deep inside of him. Patrick let out a moan of his own as he came all over Pete's stomach, shuddering under him.

They sagged against each other, trading lazy kisses back and forth as they calmed one another down. "Mmm...that was lovely," Patrick said, a sated smile crossing his face.

"Yeah...wonderful." Pete looked down at them both. "So much for the suntan lotion."

"I was starting to burn anyway," Patrick said, smiling up at him. "We should head back to the hotel if we want to make that dinner reservation." 

"It's not until seven." Pete got up/ "And the water is right there."

Patrick's eyes lit up as he got to his feet as well. "Race you."


End file.
